


Hot Tea

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A tea party...
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, The Lemonade Cafe





	Hot Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



"All of this is just for us?" Ingrid asked, surprised as she sat down across from Dorothea at the small courtyard table completely piled with sweets. She wasn't going to complain about it; in fact she was probably sure she could eat most of it. 

Dorothea... probably knew that... 

"I wanted to make sure there was something you'd like," Dorothea replied, smiling. "Let me know all of your favorites for next time." 

"Well..." Ingrid laughed as she reached for her tea. She could already smell the mint... Dorothea had remembered. 

"Mostly, it isn't the food or tea. It's the company."


End file.
